Buquê de Flores
by Momo Noguiko
Summary: Cinco pessoas, um buquê.
1. A Flor Orgulhosa da Sabedoria

_Era uma vez cinco flores, todas dançavam alegres embaixo dos raios solares._

_Uma era roxa, a mais orgulhosa._

_Outra vermelha, tão feliz._

_Uma branca, que na verdade era preta._

_Outra azul, sempre calma, mas agressiva._

_E uma amarela, sempre triste..._

_Um dia uma dama as pegou, e as colocou em um vaso._

_Uma morreu._

_Outra se arrependeu._

_Uma reviveu._

_Outra viu a verdade._

_E uma se lembrou._

**Prólogo**

O vento uivava ferozmente fora da janela, a paisagem que antes demonstrava uma serenidade branca agora era hostil.

A vela timidamente iluminava o aposento, mal dava-se para escutar seu choro, era uma voz perdida no meio daquela noite, em uma cama lá estava ela, uma dama de cabelos tão frios quanto a chuva cristalina daquela noite, em seus braços está uma pequena menina.

Seu rosto corado lhe faziam ainda mais adorável, a senhora sorria sem parar com o acontecimento, a pequena havia acabado de chegar ao mundo.

- Então querida... – dizia calmamente o jovem – que nome você dará a ela?

Anna ainda ofegante disse em poucas e roucas palavras:

- Melissa...

**Capítulo 1 - A Flor orgulhosa da sabedoria.**

Mal havia nascido o dia e Prontera já estava agitada, mercadores de todas as partes chegavam para vender seus tesouros, já dava-se para ouvir o barulho forte das martelas dos ferreiros, muitos forjavam na rua mesmo, atraindo a atenção de curiosos.

Toda a economia girava em torno desta metrópole, pessoas de várias nações, classes, cidades se encontravam aqui em busca de algo, o mesmo era para os aventureiros.

Mesmo com a movimentação, Sophia não parecia incomodada com isso, como sempre estava concentrada em sua leitura.

A água que era despejada pela fonte, fazia com que seus cabelos verdes ficassem destacados, apesar de vestir as poucas roupas das sábias, ela tentava timidamente esconder seu busto com a pequena capa que o uniforme possuía.

Assim que Sophia terminou de ler o capitulo longo daquele livro, ela se retirou do local.

Enquanto andava, a sábia reparou em uma pequena aglomeração, curiosa foi lá ver o que havia, foi então que viu uma odalisca. Ela dançava graciosamente, apesar do seu físico ser mais parecido com o de uma monja do que uma odalisca em si, ainda sim algo a fazia exuberante.

Sophia a encarava muito admirada, foi que percebeu que uma piscadela virera da dançarina, Sophia achou o fato estranho, pensou que aquilo fosse mais uma alucinação de sua mente, mas novamente a jovem piscou.

A senhorita sábia ficou parada e esperou até o show terminar.

O sol do meio-dia já brilhava no céu, o calor cada vez mais forte chagava aos poucos, logo seria a estação das chuvas e muitos se preparavam para o início da semeadura.

Payon era uma jóia em meio ao verde, esta cidade, diferente das outras, sobrevivia especialmente da colheita anual, apesar de ser uma cidade localizada em meio as planícies, muitos viajavam lá em busca de frutas e verduras frescas. Mas outra coisa que movia sua economia era os trabalhos oferecidos pelos caçadores em troca de recompensas.

Sophia mais uma vez estava ajudando nos afazeres da casa, enquanto seu pai ficava o dia inteiro na lavoura, a garota e sua irmã ficavam em casa ajudando sua mãe.

Enquanto Cecília lavava as roupas, Sophia e sua irmã Himiko preparavam o almoço, ambas gostavam de fazer aquilo, para elas era o mesmo que brincar de casinha, mas com ingredientes de verdade.

--

-Himiko, você poderia mexer aqui enquanto descasco as batatas? – perguntava para sua irmã.

-Claro, afinal estou aqui para isso! – respondendo com um sorriso.

--

Ambas possuíam um forte laço afetivo, uma sempre completava a outra, quando uma ficava triste a outra estava lá para consolá-la, Himiko era a irmã caçula, tinha os cabelos curtos e negros, que se mantia em um charmoso chanel que a fazia adorável.

Apesar de ser a mais nova, ela estava crescendo, já estava quase alcançando a altura da irmã, esta no entanto não cresceria mais, pois já havia alcançado sua maturidade. Sophia nos seus pequenos um metro e cinqüenta e cinco, ainda dava leves batidas na cabeça da irmã, sempre alegando que logo não poderia mais fazer isso.

Sophia tinha as madeixas com a mesma cor das folhas, eles pendiam até a metade de suas costas, seus olhos possuíam um tom violeta bem intenso, que davam um ar de mistério para aqueles olhos, diferente da irmã que tinham os olhos ocres da mãe.

Sophia não se importava muito com as vestimentas, sempre vestia algo simples, que não chama-se a atenção das pessoas, Himiko no entanto adorava vestir roupas diferentes, até mesmo para limpar a casa se vestia com estilo.

A refeição para o almoço já estava anunciada, logo Cecília estaria chegando para servir a mesa com as garotas e Takashi logo também estaria presente.

Assim que a mãe de ambas adentrou o aposento, via-se que não seria mais necessário sua ajuda, tudo já estava certo nos seus devidos lugares, Takashi também já estava dando sua presença.

- Mas vejam só! – dizia o pai com entusiasmo – Cecília, acho que você já perdeu seu posto na cozinha – olhando para ela.

- Heh, acho que sim querido – sorrindo Cecília.

- Bem, acho que só olhar não basta, vamos logo nos servir! – sentando-se na mesa.

Assim todos se serviram, como sempre o cozido de batatas com carne de lunático estava deliciosa, assim como tudo sobre a mesa. Durante a refeição Takashi comentou sobre um bardo que estava visitando Payon, mas que não ficaria muito tempo, logicamente as meninas ficaram interessadas em fazer uma visita até ele.

Após a refeição Cecília levou a dupla até o bardo, como de costume, ao seu redor havia uma pequena platéia, o bardo tinha uma aparência interessante o que era outro costume para os bardos.

Uma pequena franja pendia sobre seu rosto, cobrindo seu olho esquerdo, estas mechas eram castanhas como o de um forte carvalho, seus olhos pequenos mas afiados lembravam os mesmo olhos dos desenhos das nove caudas que havia em Payon.

Com uma folha em sua boca e um fone em sua cabeça, lá estava ele contando histórias e mais histórias sobre Rune-Midgard. Sophia e Himiko se sentaram timidamente em um canto da multidão.

-Então?! – gritou o bardo – quem será que vou escolher para me dar um tema? Vamos veeer...hmm...você! – apontando para Sophia – me dê um tema para eu, Deja Vu, conte para vocês.

Sophia por um momento corou, então sem pensar muito escolheu sobre as classes de Rune-Midgard.

-Aaaah siiim – disse Deja Vu descontraído – Então a pequena dama quer ouvir sobre as classes? Bem se assim deseja madame, lhes direi sobre as classes.

Assim Sophia ouviu sobre as várias classes que habitam aquele mundo, ela ouviu sobre classes que não quiseram mudar, sobre alguns que defendem a honra com a lâmina da espada, aqueles que vivem nas sombras, sobre aqueles que criam tudo apartir do nada e sobre aqueles que vivem da arte.

Cada vez que o ouvia, mais ficava fascinada, queria saber mais sobre eles, mas ela se conteve em uma única classe, os Sábios.

-------


	2. E das Lágrimas Ela Cresceu

_Uma jovem dama tinha cinco sementes._

_Cada semente tão pequena e inocente._

_Uma o vento soprou e voou._

_Voou e voou_

_Até chegar em um deserto._

_E na clareira ali, ela brotou._

_Ao redor dos espinhos._

_E das lágrimas, ela cresceu._

_Uma flor tão roxa._

_De cor tão rara._

_Uma flor roxa._

- Eu quero me tornar um Sábia! – disse com expectativa.

Seu pai somente lhe olhou com surpresa e logo foi seguida de uma pergunta.

- O que você disse? – com a voz um pouco tensa.

- Sabe pai, o bardo que estava na vila nos falou sobre as classes, e ele havia falado sobre os sábios, achei tão legal, tão legal que quero me tornar uma! – falou Sophia com entusiasmo.

Takashi somente olhou nos olhos da filha, encarou-os por um momento e se virou, timidamente aquelas palavras saíram de sua boca.

- Você não vai ser uma sábia...- disse em tom baixo.

- O que papai? – buscando os olhos do pai.

- EU DISSE QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI SER UMA SÁBIA! – Berrou Takashi. – nenhuma filha minha vai ficar se aventurando por aí, nenhuma!

Os olhos de Takashi se encontraram com o de Sophia, estava claro que em sua expressão que estava furioso, mas Sophia não se intimidou e logo revidou.

- MAS EU QUERO! – berrou Sophia – E nada vai me impedir de fazer isso!! – gritando furiosamente.

Cecília estava tensa com a cena, assim como sua irmã, mas assim que terminou a frase, a jovem somente sentiu uma ardência em sua face, quando percebeu estava caída no chão.

- Não, não faça isso Takashi! – gritou a esposa – Não bata nela!! Ela não fez nada, por favor pare!. – abraçando carinhosamente a filha.

Takashi se virou novamente, e disse com fúria em suas palavras.

- Se quiser tornar-se uma sábia, torne-se, mas aqui você nunca mais voltará, nunca mais te receberei com os braços abertos, lembre-se disso.

Assim que Sophia ouviu tais palavras, lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos, e rapidamente correu do abraço carinhoso de sua mãe e saiu noite adentro.

---

Sophia corria alucinadamente, naquele momento não importava para que lugar estava indo ou o que ia fazer, tudo o que queria era se ver longe daquele lugar. Os arbustos cortavam sem piedade sua pele, e a cada passo que dava, pedaços de sua roupa ficavam para trás.

Seu rosto ainda ardia em chamas, aquele golpe que recebeu ainda tinha seu efeito em sua face, seus olhos somente derramavam lágrimas. A jovem não sabia que caminho estava tomando, mas naquele momento pouco importava para onde estava indo.

Tudo estava confuso, as imagens que via da floresta eram meros vultos, os sons dos animais eram nulos aos seu ouvidos, foi então que percebeu que havia uma ponte na sua frente.

Sophia recuou rapidamente e com o impulso tomado caiu sentada para trás. Não tinha percebido como estava escuro, mas o luar lhe dava uma claridade opaca, a ponte era visível, mas o outro lado não.

Por um momento a dama parou de chorar, mas seus olhos ainda lacrimejavam. Sem pensar muito, Sophia se levantou e tentou partir para o outro lado da ponte, a lua lhe dava a luz o suficiente para tal feito, que em noites escuras não teria a mesma sorte.

Lentamente agarrou as cordas que pendiam a ponte e deu um passo a frente. Sophia sentiu que a ponte não era muito nova, a tábua em que Sophia pisou emitiu um rangido congelante.Será que atravesso? Perguntava a jovem confusa.

Sophia se virou, retirou suas mãos da ponte, procurou por um arbusto próximo, "Amanhã eu faço isso..." disse para si mesma e deitou-se ali, observando a ponte opaca.


	3. Voou e voou, até chegar em um deserto

**Capitulo 3 - Voou e voou, até chegar em um deserto**

O sol logo saiu de seu esconderijo, a manhã era fria como o inverno, sentia-se o leve cheiro do orvalho na relva fresca, vagarosamente a paisagem foi se revelando com o mesmo ritmo do sol.

Sophia não tinha dormido direito naquela noite, diferente de Payon, a região em que se encontrava agora tinha as noites muito frias e também pelo fato de estar atormentada pela idéia de que fugiu de casa.

Naquele momento não sabia o que ia fazer, ou mesmo por onde começar, mas uma coisa que seria útil era encontrar uma cidade e logo, Sophia sabia que havia vários monstros a solta e não queria ser mais uma vitima destas aberrações.

Rapidamente a dama se pôs de pé, as pequenas feridas ainda ardiam mas nada comparado ao golpe que recebeu no rosto, a dor havia cessado, mas o que lhe mais doía era por dentro. Cada vez que lembrava daquele ocorrido, pequenas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, mas com todas as forças tentava parar.

Sophia novamente parou em frente da ponte, desta vez dava-se para vê-la sem muitos problemas, lentamente ela o atravessou, a ponte pouco balançava, mas a cada rebuliço ela parava imediatamente o movimento e só seguia após alguns segundos.. Em poucos minutos tinha atravessado a ponte.

Na sua frente, uma terra de cor amarela se apresentava, ela seguia até o horizonte e ia mais além, perto dela havia alguns relevos, não muito altos. A vegetação era escassa, as poucas que haviam eram coqueiros altos, que ficavam pertos dos outros, e cactos que as vezes podia-se encontrar um flor ou outra.

Sem saber o que fazer, Sophia somente caminhou para frente, enquanto andava as vezes via um Peco-Peco ou Pickys, o que tomava um pouco do seu tempo apreciando de perto tais criaturas. Tirando sua atenção dos pássaros, Sophia tentou pensar o que faria.

Começou a olhar em volta para achar algum sinal de alguma cidade, mas sua procura foi em vão. Logo pensou o que precisava fazer para se tornar um sábia, ela sabia que tinha que se tornar uma maga antes de mais nada, mas como faria se estava no meio do deserto?

- É o fim - falou Sophia. O que posso fazer no meio deste fim de mundo? - Gritando para o vazio, enquanto chutava a terra com raiva.

Logo seus olhos começaram novamente a lacrimejar – Só deve ser a praga do velho, que droga eu devia Ter ficado lá mesmo. – vociferando com ira.

Sophia continuou andando, diferente das noites frias, os dias eram muito quentes, e a jovem estava sentido isso em seu corpo que era pouco preparado para tais coisas. Sua pele começou a ficar vermelha com o sol constante e logo começou a ficar com tonturas.

De repente Sophia desmaiou.

-----------------

- Oi? Oi? – chamava uma voz. – ela está acordado – dizia com entusiasmo.

Sophia por um momento pensou que tinha morrido e aquele era seu anjo lhe chamando para ir até o paraíso, mas logo viu outra figura, era de uma garota com duas madeixas amarradas na frente de seu rosto, que estava acompanhada de dois assassinos.

-Que bom! Ainda bem que está viva, pensei que tinha morrido, você tinha que ver como foi difícil espantar aqueles urubus de você.

-U...urubus?...- disse Sophia um pouco assustada.

-Sorte sua que eles não lhe arrancaram nenhum pedaço – sorria alegremente.

-Pare de falar isso por favor.

-Me desculpe – com timidez.

-Bem, deixe-me apresentar, sou Karini Gimel e você?

-Sou Sophia...Sophia Asagao, muito prazer. – disse séria.

Por um breve momento Sophia observou as figuras com mais nitidez, Karini tinha os cabelos carmesim, tão intensos quanto o fogo tremulante, duas mechas era presas na frente, seus olhos eram castanhos escuros, mas que quando encarados demonstrava uma alegria estonteante, seu rosto tinha um queixo bem definido, acompanhado de pouca bochecha. Ela era alta, mais que Sophia, ela vestia uma roupa azul, mas com a mesma costura de Payon, em um dos seios havia uma proteção de metal que era ligado a cintos que iam para a parte de trás, que mais servia para segurar a Aljava que para proteger. Um par de luvas que carregavam um arco com força, e um par de meias três quartos nas duas longas pernas que eram cobridas por botas que seguiam até a altura dos joelhos, na sua cabeça um óculos de proteção, que tinha uma aparência um pouco gasta.

Apesar de Karini mais parecer com uma espadachim, ela era um arqueira.

Os dois assassino que lhe acompanhavam possuiam vestes púrpuras, que era ótimo para se movimentar nas sombras sem ser percebido, nos ombros, duas proteções de metal, estas sim serviam para o propósito de proteger, várias faixas cobriam o corpo esguio de ambos, uma espécie de capa cobria seus corpos da cintura para baixo, não era visível, mas com um pouco mais de atenção era possivel ver um par de armas embaixo desta capa. Um usava um par de óculos escuros e um sakkat e o outro usava um óculos de proteção, ambos tinham as roupas em perfeitos estados, indicando que eram novos nesta carreira.

Sophia não estava muito confortável ao lado daqueles dois, de acordo com que ouviu, assassinos são máquinas de matar sem piedade, que em um piscar de olhos poderia lhe dar um golpe certeiro, se nenhuma chance de revidar, e que poderiam envenenar qualquer coisa com um só toque, só de pensar lhe dava cala frios na espinha.

Karini rapidamente lhe deu outra pergunta.

-Mas então, o que você fazia aqui no meio do deserto com seus amigos urubus?

Sophia fez um rosto de desgosto e retrucou.

-Quero virar uma maga, mas me perdi e não sei para onde seguir – disse timidamente.

A jovem não queria contar sobre o ocorrido, e tinha certeza que, se dissesse, eles a levariam de volta ou fariam ela mudar de idéia sobre seu desejo.

-Hmmmm, sério? – olhou para Sophia – bem, sorte sua que estou sendo escoltada por estes dois bons rapazes aqui, eles sabem como sair deste deserto facinho, facinho – disse novamente sorrindo. – então vou fazer assim, já que estou quase sem flechas vamos te levar até Prontera, mas depois você vai ter que seguir sozinha, infelizmente não vou poder te acompanhar.

Os olhos de Sophia brilharam, finalmente sairia daquele maldito lugar quente e estaria mais um passo mais próximo de seu objetivo.

- Obrigada, muito obrigada – disse enquanto chorava.


End file.
